Bonding Over Broken Bones
by Shell-Shocked-NinjaTurtleGal
Summary: Leo finds himself bedridden with a broken leg. One night, when Raph helps him to his room, he confides in his younger brother that he has been feeling lonely, and asks that Raph visit him in his room from time-to-time, if only for a few minutes. But will his hot-headed brother find time for him? Well, you won't know until you read! No tcest. 2k14 verse!


**Hey everyone! So, first of all, I want to say thank you SOOO much to everyone who read my oneshot, 'Healing a Cracked Shell'! I was worried that no one would read or review or anything, but I was totally wrong! So thanks to everyone out there in Fanfiction land! **

**This oneshot can be read as a continuation of 'Healing a Cracked Shell', or stand-alone, so no one has to feel obligated to read!**

**I also wanted to tell you all that I'm debating possibly doing requests, the info is on my profile page (along with my disclaimer for all my stuff XD) **

**This Oneshot is 2k14 verse, and it has a few Japanese words, but don't worry! Translations are at the bottom! And sorry if any of the words are wrong, google translation is picky xP**

**I again ask that if any character seems OOC that you tell me, and maybe make suggestions on how to write them better!**

**Enjoy reading, and please review and let me know if you liked it, and/or how I can improve my writing!**

* * *

Leo yawned softly, blue eyes dim with fatigue. Ever since he'd gained a broken leg in a recent fight with the Foot soldiers, he'd been stuck either on the couch in the den or on his futon in his room. Right now, his futon was very appealing, as his mind and body were begging for sleep, but he was, in one word, stuck.

Mikey had been watching a late-night movie...and promptly fallen asleep, using Leo's side as a pillow. With Splinter and Donnie asleep, and Raph up-top helping April move things into her new apartment, Leo was completely and utterly trapped. He couldn't wake Mikey up, since he slept like a log, so Leo was resigned to his fate.

Sighing, Leo's gaze turned from the TV to Mikey. The youngest turtle snored softly, face peaceful. The sight made the eldest turtle smile gently. He carefully rubbed Mike's shoulder in a soothing manner, and the smaller turtle smiled in his sleep, yawning before snuggling that much closer into Leo's side.

Heavy footsteps approaching sounded from the entry tunnel, making Leo look up.

The imposing form of Raphael entered, dropping down into the den from the cavern. Straightening, he strode forward, only to pause when he saw Leo looking over the back of the couch, face lit by the flickering TV.

"Leo? What're ya-"

"Shh!" Leo quickly hushed him, pressing a finger to his lips. At Raph's confused look, the blue-banded terrapin pointed down.

Raph crossed over to the couch, peering over the back. He smirked slightly, a small bark of laughter leaving him when he saw Mikey's sleeping form.

"What happened? Th' shell-head f'rget he has a room?"

Leo gave him a false look of disappointment.

"Raph."

The red-clad turtle shrugged, looking at the TV, where the credits from the movie were rolling.

"Good movie?"

Leo hummed a casual note, glancing at the screen as well.

"I wasn't really watching. Mikey was the one who turned it on, I'm just kinda...stuck here." He looked back up to Raph. "How's April?"

"Eh. She looked tired, then 'gain, she's been busy. Helped 'er get th' big furniture int' th' apartment, then came back 'ere. Where's Master Splinta' an' Don?"

"Asleep, just like Mikey here." Leo retorted, nudging the younger turtle who was nestled into his plastron. Mikey simply mumbled in his sleep, turning over and letting out a snorting snore. Leo chuckled while Raph grinned at their youngest brother. Raph then turned his eyes to Leo.

"Heh, looks like _you'd_ be sleepin' too if ya could." He commented, taking in the sleepy blue eyes of his big brother.

"What? No, no, I'm fi-" A yawn bubbled past Leo's lips, rendering him unable to finish his sentence. Raph snorted.

"Yeah, ya look real awake t' me." He said, eye-ridges raised.

Leo rolled his eyes, frowning.

"Yeah, laugh all you want." He muttered, cheeks darkening with slight embarrassment.

A moment of silence fell, in which Raph turned emerald eyes onto Leo's broken leg. A flicker of anger and sadness passed through the green orbs.

"How's yer leg feel?"

"Hm?" Leo looked up, confused at the sudden change in topic, but then shrugged, looking at his leg as well.

"Sore, but otherwise fine. Itches like mad though..."

Raph grunted, remembering how it had been when he'd broken his arm. He smiled slightly to himself, remembering how, being a rambunctious twelve-year-old, he'd just about gone crazy. He also remembered how his family had taken care of him.

Don had helped his arm heal properly, Mikey had helped him laugh and feel better. Splinter had showed him several kata's that only required one arm, and Leo had taken the hardest duty of all: Helping him with anything that required two hands, even helping him polish his shell when too much grime got caught in the nooks and crannies.

Raph was brought back to reality when he noticed Leo was now trying to grab a blanket that was folded over the back of the overstuffed arm chair to his left. He was unable to, though, unwilling to shake off Mikey and risk waking him.

Rolling his eyes, Raph moved around the couch. He carefully shoved Mikey off of Leo, and the youngest terrapin merely flopped over onto the armrest at his opposite side. Rolling his shoulders, Raph then scooped up Leo, who yelped indignantly.

"H-Hey! What are you-?!"

"Shut it." Raph muttered as he walked toward the stairs. "Yer gonna wake ev'ryone up."

Leo's mouth shut immediately, teeth giving an audible 'click'. He then paused, before scowling at his brother. Raph smirked, simply continuing towards the second floor, ignoring Leo's sulking. Once at he top of the stairs, Raph entered the second door on the left. Leo's room.

The chilled, grey stone walls were decorated with Japanese figures in a deep blue paint. The room was lit with many candles that flickered softly, casting shadows that danced on the walls. Two familiar scents filled the air: lavender and pine. A large futon was pushed into the far back left corner, with a small bedside table. An old bookshelf was on the right wall, one Raph remembered he and Donnie had built, there were four duplicates, one in each brothers room and one in Splinter's. Recent additions to the room included several second hand books, a mat of woven bamboo reeds, and a beautiful scroll that hung on the wall displaying delicately painted koi (a gift from April).

Raph crossed over to the futon, carefully setting Leo down upon it, ensuring he didn't bump Leo's broken leg.

"Ya wanna be propped up, or...?"

Leo shook his head, smiling tiredly.

"_Genki desu, otouto_."

Raph gave an amused huff. Of course only _Leo_ would speak in Japanese when he was tired.

"Alrigh'." Raph replied, straightening. He went to the door, but then hesitated before looking back.

"Jus'...Jus' give a yell, if ya need somethin' or...yeah."

Leo smiled, shifting a bit where he lay.

"If you want to come and chat now and then while I'm healing up, I wouldn't object."

A grin split Raph's face, and he pulled the toothpick from between his teeth.

"Yeah? I'll keep tha' in mind."

* * *

Leo looked up from the book he read when there was a knock on the door.

"_Hairu_." He called softly, folding the edge of the page he was on to save his place.

The door opened, and Leo was surprised to see it was Raph. The red-banded turtle had a tray balanced on one hand, which Leo could only assume was breakfast for him. But usually Mikey or Don brought up his meals.

"'Ey." Raph greeted, inclining his head in greeting as he entered the room, closing the door behind himself.

Leo pushed himself up into a sitting position, setting aside his book.

"Uh, good morning...?" Leo half said, half asked.

Raph raised an eye-ridge as he moved forward, placing the tray on the bedside table.

"Somethin' wrong?" He asked, adjusting the pillows behind Leo so that he could sit up more comfortably.

Leo shook his head.

"No, not...not really. It's just usually Mike or Don bring up my meals..."

Raph snorted and sat on the edge of the futon beside the blue-clad turtle's legs.

"Last night ya said ya wouldn' mind some company. Change yer mind?" He asked, grabbing the tray once more and setting it on Leo's lap.

The older terrapin smiled, shaking his head.

"No, no of course not. I just thought you wouldn't take it to heart." He replied before turning to his meal.

It was simple, comprised of scrambled eggs, toast, and tea (the scent of bitter herbs confirmed it to be his favorite).

Leo tucked into the meal, humming contentedly at the sublime taste of the humble meal.

Raph grinned slightly.

"'Ey, you've always made time fer ev'ryone else. I figure I can do th' same fer ya. 'Sides, I've got more than 'nough time t' hang fer a bit."

The sapphire eyed terrapin smiled gratefully.

"_Arigato, otouto_."

Raph nodded.

"'S fine."

The red-clad turtle grinned when he saw the look of happiness on Leo's face, shifting so that he sat at the end of the futon, shell leaning on the wall. Leo frowned when he saw Raph wince.

"Is your shell-"

"'M alrigh'."

Sadness flashed through Leo's expressive eyes, and he leaned forward slightly, shifting his position and griping his younger brother's forearm. The hold wasn't too soft, nor too hard, rather firm and supportive.

"_Gomenasai_...I haven't been able to help you recently with it." Leo said, guilt heavy in his voice. "If you go grab the first-aid kit I could-"

"Nuh-uh, don' even start on tha' 'guilty older brotha' ' act." Raph snapped, giving Leo a look. "My shell ain't infected anymore, it's jus' a lil' touchy. Yer th' one with th' broken leg, fearless. Yer more screwed up than me righ' now."

Leo laughed, head ducking slightly.

"Well...yeah. Yeah, I guess."

Silence fell, but it was in no way uncomfortable. It was the kind where no words were required.

Raph watched his bro eat, twisting his toothpick between his teeth. Finally, he spoke up.

"I was thinkin' las' night." He started, seeming a bit hesitant.

Blue eyes lifted to Raph's face and Leo straightened, releasing his brother's wrist.

"Oh? I thought I smelled smoke."

Raph scowled and Leo offered an 'innocent' smile.

"Yeah, real funny, chucklehead." The younger muttered, rolling his eyes. Leo simply chuckled, setting aside his tray.

"You were saying?" He pressed gently, reaching over and grabbing his tea.

"Well all this," He waved his hand vaguely towards Leo's broken leg. "Takin' care of ya an' stuff? Remin's me of tha' time I broke my arm. Remember? I was-"

"Twelve." Leo interjected. At his brother's look of surprise, he smiled. "I remember more than you think I do, Raph. Let's see..."

A thoughtful look crossed the blue-clad terrapin's face.

"We were twelve, and you decided it would be fun to go into the old, abandoned sewer tunnel. You tripped and fell, and landed on your arm, which hit one of the fallen bricks on the ground, _hai_? You gave everyone one shell of a scare, and your arm took a long while to heal."

Leo paused, eyes clouded with thought, and a soft grin touching his lips.

"I helped you with everyday things. Like getting your meals ready, carrying things to your room and-"

"-Cleaning my shell." Raph said in unison with Leo, nodding with a slight smirk. Leo laughed, inclining his head in agreement.

"Exactly. Why does it seem every time you get hurt, I have to help you with your shell? You broke your arm, I had to clean your shell. You get your shell cracked, and I had to clean it again."

Raph huffed, looking away towards the wall opposite him.

"Jus' lucky I guess."

Leo snorted, rolling his eyes before taking a sip of his tea. For a moment, all was silent.

"You know...I don't think I was ever so scared as I was when I saw the Shredder try to shatter your shell..."

The blue-banded turtle's voice was now eerily soft, an undertone of remorse in his words. Emerald eyes snapped to Leo, confusion and shock flickering over Raph's face.

"Huh?"

Leo grimaced, staring at the tea he held, the handle-less, Japanese style cup dwarfed in his large, callused hands. The terrapin licked his lips almost nervously before continuing.

"The sound of your shell cracking...it was awful. It will linger in my nightmares for a while, _otouto_."

Again, all was silent, with Raph simply staring at his older brother, and Leo downing his tea to wet his suddenly sand-paper dry throat. He then glanced up, looking ashamed.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up."

A breif pause, then Raph scoffed, shaking his head to himself.

"Ya 'pologize fer th' weirdest thin's, ya know tha'?"

A frown creased Leo's face and he opened his mouth to protest, but the red-clad turtle beat him to the punch.

"I don' care if ya talk 'bout it. Do I look like I really care 'bout my shell?" He jutted his chin in Leo's direction. "I was more worried 'bout you, Mikey an' Don. They had ya hooked up t' them big machines, 'member?"

Green eyes then dimmed slightly, softening if only a tad as Raph looked at the broken, casted leg by him.

"I 'spect we all felt jus' as scared when we heard yer leg snap like it did. Never heard ya scream in pain 'fore. Not 'til then."

Neither terrapin spoke for a few, long, dragging minutes. It was Leo who took the initiative to try and lighten the mood.

"_You_ were _scared_? You, _Raphael Hamato_, were _scared_?"

A growl rumbled from deep in the younger turtle's throat as he glared at Leo, though it lacked any hatred.

"Shut it, fearless! Ya tell anyone an' I swear..."

Leo grinned.

"Relax! I'm joking, just joking." He insisted softly.

Raph paused, then ducked his head, shoulders starting to wrack with suppressed laughter.

"I neva' thought I'd see th' day _you'd_ joke." He confessed, rubbing the back of his neck. Leo simply continued to grin at him, proud that he'd managed to make his hot-headed bro laugh.

Raph let out a contented sigh as he straightened up once more, glancing at the clock on the far wall, he then frowned.

"Ah shell." He muttered before standing with a small grunt. He stretched his arms in front of himself. Leo looked at the clock as well, confused.

9:15. Morning training session.

A disappointed grimace wormed its way onto the blue-banded turtle's face. It didn't go unnoticed by Raph.

"Gotta go train." He said shortly, moving to the bedside table and grabbing the tray. He nudged Leo's arm with his knuckles. "'Ey."

Bright blue eyes turned to Raph's face.

"_Hai_?"

A smile pulled at Raph's lips. And it wasn't the usual half-grimace one, or the sarcastic kind. It was a real, true smile. A rare sight to be seen.

"I'll come back later with yer lunch an' we can chat some more then, yeah?"

Leo's expression lightened.

"That sounds great."

Raph nodded, moving to the door. He then paused before turning back and pointing at Leo.

"Git some rest."

Leo grinned, nodding.

"_Hai, otouto_."

Another smile flickered across Raph's face. He turned to the door again, but paused once more.

"Sleep well, _oniichan_." He mumbled quietly.

He heard a content sigh as Leo lay, settling down.

"_Hai_, my _otouto_."

* * *

**Japanese word translations!:**

**Hai = Yes**

**Otouto = Little Brother**

**Oniichan = Big Brother**

**Gomenasai = Sorry/I'm Sorry**

**Genki Desu = I'm Fine**

**Hairu = Enter**

**Arigato = Thanks/Thank You**


End file.
